Burst Matrix (Unique)
This unique skill boosts a players pierce, attack speed, movement speed, and jump height. It focuses mostly on attack power and due to this, is heavily decreased in defense. The skill revolves around charging attacks, strikes that need a running start and surprise bursts of speed. It's a skill that uses every form of the person's weapon to eradicate armor, weapons, and health points. It's quite a powerful skill. Requirements The user must have maxed either the the Comet Point extra skill or the Passing Point extra skill which in turn means that they fulfilled the requirements for those skills. The user would then have to have a high affinity to charging attacks with a specific One-handed weapon. The user's Sprint skill must also be maxed out as well. They then must head to the base of the Mantle of the King, a mountain on Floor 12. There is a quest giver they must find within the base of the mountain in the form of a fairy. Using this fairy, the player will then have to find their way to the top of the mountain on their own, or with one other player to aid them. However, if the player does not have any of the above requirements, they will not be able to take on the quest. Meaning, the player will have to be qualified and mindful to complete the parameters set for the quest's initiation and eventual completion. Stats Buff Set *'Enter the Matrix '- This buff is triggered immidiately after the use of a Burst Matrix skill. Once it's active, Trinity's body will be outlined in a glowing magenta hue. Her sword will also shine in the same color. All Burst Matrix skills will increase her Movement Speed by 5% for each skill used, as well as stacking a 2% attack bonus to the next skill. It lasts, however, for 10 minutes, entering a cooldown of the same amount of time. This buff also negates any debuffs from affecting her once she's in this state, as well as any other buffs she stacks on in the process. *'Bladework' - Trinity gains 25% bonus attack speed on her next two skills. If the first of those two skills hits, it will decrease the opponents speed stats by 10%. *'Riposte' - Everytime Trinity parries an attack she will gain a 5% addition to her offensive and movement stats for the next 5 minutes. *'Breaking the Barrier '- For the next minute, Trinity's attack power, pierce, and knockback rate are increased by 50%. If using a Burst Matrix skill, her movement speed is skyrocketed to 50%, shoving down her defense stats for speed and power. *'Ready, Aim '- In anticipation of her next attack, Trinity's movement speed and pierce is are boosted up to 50%, sacrificing all of her defense stats. This buff is made to pair with the Fire! 'skill. *'Optimum State - A subconscious buff that activates when at least three Burst Matrix skills are pulled off flawlessly, Trinity's movement speed is heavily boosted, as well as her reaction time, and attack power. Her eyes glaze over and she noticeably gains a calmer demeanor. The next BM skills used will be accentuated by higher Pierce. Debuffs will be longer and the knockbacks, harder. *'Dark Matter '- Activates when Trinity's health reaches 20 percent. A black, dust like matter emerges and floats around her body and blade. From here on out, her movement speed and reaction time are doubled, and every Burst Matrix skill that lands will undoubtedly deal a Critical Hit. *'''Extraterrestrial - '''Trinity's stats become an anomaly and no debuffs Skills *Juggernaut Thrust - (1-hit strike) Needs a running start. Trinity runs at full speed for a single target, before trucking into them and plungng her sword right through their body. The skill will induce a heavy 5 minute Bleed debuff that takes off 5% of health every 20 seconds. High piercing power. *Sudden Bang - (1-hit strike) Trinity suddenly zooms from her spot in a linear fashion, before stabbing right into her opponent. The skill has no startup or post-motion delay. High piercing power. *Fire! - (1-hit strike) Trinity blasts off like a self-propelled rocket, zooming into their opponent and impales them with her rapier and body. This skill usually sends both her and the enemy flying from the sheer force and impact it creates. This skill carries high Pierce percentage, and will cut through even the toughest of armor. *Vorpal Pierce - (1-hit strike) Similar to the Vorpal Strike skill, Trinity raises her rapier beside her and levels it with her body before she flies off. Her rapier doubles in length as she proceeds to send a high-speed, powerful thrust. Since the reach of the skill is double that of it's regular length, it can impale multiple enemies. It lets out a similar noise to a jet engine when it's activated. The skill has a long post-motion delay. High piercing power. *Meteor Stab - (1-hit strike) Trinity runs forward before launching into the air. She then automatically zooms downward in a diagonal, running her sword right through the body of the enemy. High piercing power. *Antipodal Point - (1-hit strike) A strike that aims for the chest and deals an instantaneous knockback, as well as sends all of the opponent's stats out of whack. (Their Defensive stats will switch with their Offensive stats, which will switch with their Evasive stats, and so on and so forth.) *Dramatic Flurry - (10-hit strike) A skill for when things get to crazy. Activated by stamping her foot down, Trinity sends out a plethora of insanely fast, lustruous, yet weak stabs. The skill will inflict a 5 second stun if any of the stabs make contact. The skill has no post-motion delay, giving Trinity the oppurtunity to retreat. *Final Flash - (1-hit strike) A max level Burst Matrix skill, and a nod to the DBZ series, Trinity leans back ever so slightly, before lunging forward, her body then zooms off, faster than the human eye can follow, before slamming her rapier right into the body of her opponent. Instead of piercing through however, the skill will induce a huge knockback, sending the enemy flying. Accompanying the knockback is a huge flash of light, that blinds unfriendlies for 20 seconds. The designated enemy's Blind status is lengthened to 30 seconds. *Gravity Wave - (1-hit strike) Trinity stabs her sword into the ground, sending out a 20 meter shockwave that renders everyone caught in the blast stunned for 10 seconds. Additionally, the enemies' speed is decreased by half. *Astral Shower - (8-hit combo) A series of high-powered stabs that come in like falling comets. *Total Eclipse - (1-hit strike) A max level Burst Matrix skill. Trinity's whole blade turns pitch black. She then rushes off at speeds unseeable, seeming to almost vanish, before reappearing right in front of the enemy and swiiftly striking right for the heart. Her sword will stab right through, ignoring all armor, no matter how strong. The skill is powerful enough to kill a heavily armored tank in one strike. Cooldown time is 2 days. *Quasar - (10-hit combo) A max level Burst Matrix skill. Known Users * Trinity Category:Skills Category:Unique Skills